Broken
Racial Offshoots of Eredar :These draenei have since mutated into lesser forms, resulting in a series of subspecies. The Broken and the Lost Ones (as seen above) are two such genetic offshoots.--Blizzard website The Broken draenei are the racial offshoots of the eredar draenei who lived in Outland. The known faction of Broken are currently lead by Akama. The Broken (like the orcs) fell prey to the demons' sinister influence and, just like the orcs, were changed by the corruption. Though they lost some of their former powers, the Broken still present a clear danger to all of Illidan's enemies throughout Outland. It almost seems like a miracle that the Broken somehow managed to preserve their shamanistic heritage, yet no one can say for sure how many of their traditions are still intact. From the safety of the fortified villages the Broken hold in Outland, they lord over their cousins, the Lost Ones. Though the Broken were thought by many to have been completely wiped out by the orcs' genocide, Illidan and his forces discovered a surviving Broken village in Outland during their flight from Azeroth. These Broken swore allegiance to Illidan in return for his liberating them from orcish and demonic oppression. Having been corrupted by demonic influences, they lost some of their former abilities, and their already broken forms were been further altered, causing them to become a sub-species also known as the Broken. In The Burning Crusade, "Broken" appears to be used in two different ways, as a racial name and a faction or clan name, though most Broken apparently serve Akama. Nobundo is a Broken, though he clearly is not a follower of Akama. It is unknown how many Broken are in Outland and whether or not all of them serve Akama. While they are referred to as Broken, even by themselves, many, including Akama himself, still consider themselves draenei. Some are trying to find a cure to return them to their original forms. A number of Broken serve as laborers in a crystal mine beneath the Exodar, and appear to be loyal to Velen. It was speculated that this was evidence of predjudice on the part of the uncorrupted draenei, but is likely more a case of physical tolerance. Abilities The Broken are renowned for being unbeatable spies and assassins, as their warriors can shadowmeld regardless of the time of day and even while moving. Many are currently ruled by Akama, the elder sage, and are allied with Illidan's naga and blood elves (Although sevreal other tribes exist). The Broken were rumored to be the new Alliance race. The guess was halfway right, as Blizzard announced that uncorrupted draenei are the aforementioned race. Nobundo, a Broken shaman From Velen's Vision In recent years, Velen, the noble leader of the draenei, was granted a vision.... In it he saw the Broken: formerly healthy draenei who had devolved during the orcs' murderous crusade to wipe out the draenei race. According to Velen's vision, the Broken would rise to power once again and aid their displaced brethren. Velen's vision was given substance in the form of Nobundo, a one-time draenei priest who had devolved while the orcs decimated his race and tore the planet apart. Like his fellow Broken, Nobundo had lost contact with the Light, and so he ventured far into the deserts of Outland to meditate and pray for guidance. After decades of silence, an unfamiliar voice finally answered his prayers. It was not the Light that whispered to him, but the wind. The breeze spoke to him of lost truths, of the might of the elements – of the delicate balance of power embraced by the shaman. Nobundo listened eagerly and learned all he could. When he judged the time was right, he departed the desert determined to use this knowledge to help the draenei race. However, most draenei refugees greeted the sight of a Broken with skepticism and outright prejudice. Only one of the healthy draenei did not shun the Broken: the wise and perceptive Velen. Velen had heard the philosophy of the shaman before, but Nobundo revealed new truths. The elements were timeless; they stretched across the cosmos to inhabit every world they touched. With the proper training, the draenei might learn to wield this overlooked, seemingly inexhaustible source of power. Velen rejoiced to realize that his vision was coming to pass. Accordingly he took Nobundo with him when he and his fellow refugees took possession of the naaru satellite structure Exodar from the blood elves. Thus it was that Nobundo journeyed with the draenei to the world of Azeroth. Nobundo found that unlike the desolate wastes of Outland, Azeroth possessed abundant elemental energies. He shared his knowledge of shamanism with the draenei on Azeroth, and all who adopted its path flourished. The time for the draenei shaman to test themselves draws near, for the battle against the Burning Legion is once again at hand. And the fate not only of Azeroth, but of all worlds, hangs in the balance. Other Tribes Other tribes of Draenei still exist on Outland that share the physical appearance of the "Lost Ones" tribe, however they are not technically part of the Lost Ones faction as that is the name that the Draenei who came to Azeroth upon the destruction of their world call themselves. Another tribe called the Kurenai have escaped demonic influence and various slavers in Outland. Their name is Eredun for "redeemed"; they have begun to establish relations with the Alliance and are hostile to the Horde. A group of Hostile Broken called the Murkblood live in The Underbog and Nagrand. A tiny tribe of Broken lead by Magtoor live in the Harborage in the Swamp of Sorrows. They crossed the Dark Portal before it closed with a large group of Lost Ones the lost Ones went insane from homesikness but the Broken did not. They are Neutral to both the Alliance and the Horde. Although since Patch 2.0 Emissaries of The Exodar have arrived in their village they countinue to remain neutral to the Horde out of fear of the nearby village of Stonard much to the emmisaries annoyance. Even Akama's Tribe used to have the "Lost Ones" physical appearance before further corruption by demonic influences while under Illidan turned them into the Broken physical appearence. Broken is however said to be what Akama calls his tribe. It is unknown if other tribes have taken on the Broken physical appearance or not. Category:Broken Category:Draenei Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures